1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to protective covering devices to prevent intrusion of bed bugs into sleeping areas, and more specifically to a net for covering a sleeping area having an extension that can be opened to accommodate the legs of the sleeper, wherein the covering net further has slippery panels therein to prevent bed bugs from climbing up or down to the sleeping area.
2. Description of Related Art
Bed bugs and other parasites have affected and attacked humans for centuries. The adverse health effects and the general discomfort caused by such parasites has been a constant issue. Unfortunately, despite our best efforts, such parasites continue to defy many of our defenses against them.
Generally, the best method of prevention of an attack by such insects is to prevent their intrusion into a sleeping area. Mesh-type devices have typically been utilized to exclude many insects, and, occasionally, an adhesive area is utilized to trap an insect before it reaches the sleeping area.
One prior device teaches a bed tent, with net portion, having a rectangular base tailored to fit around a bed mattress, a zippered door, and a canopy portion supported by the base portion in an upright position over the mattress. However, this device lacks the ability to accommodate the legs of a tall person and further lacks a means for excluding crawling insects such as bed bugs.
Another previous device teaches a mosquito net for use with a hammock comprising a bottom rectangular sheet and a horizontal triangular prism shaped net. Again, this device lacks the ability to accommodate the legs of a tall person and further lacks a means for excluding crawling insects such as bed bugs.
Still another device teaches a self-supporting insect net enclosure with tie ribbon loops attached thereto for suspending the netting fabric above the floor. Again, as with the previous devices, this device lacks the ability to accommodate the legs of a tall person and further lacks a means for excluding crawling insects such as bed bugs.
A further device teaches an insect trap having an enclosed housing with one open side and adhesive inside to trap and retain insects. Insects enter the housing through the open side and are contained by the adhesive material. Insects trying to escape encounter a slippery coating applied to the inside of the device that prevents them from escaping. Unfortunately, this device does the exact opposite from what is desired by attracting and containing insects, but does not provide the ability to exclude insects from entering the enclosed area.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a need for a covering apparatus for prevention of bed bug intrusion into a sleeping area that has an openable extension for accommodating the legs of a sleeping person.